Mother Lion
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: Molly Weasley's perspective as she goes through the battle of Hogwarts. She will not let any more of her children fall.


Disclaimer : If you haven't finished HPDH what the hell are you doing reading fanfiction? I don't own nothin.

It was red that Molly Weasley saw.

No, not the red of anger, but the hair of her baby as he fell to the floor. Fred collapsed, pale as moonlight, his face still holding a grin as if he was the only one to really get the joke. Her Percy, her Percy who had finally come back to them was clutching his younger brother to his chest, making keening and wailing noises like a wounded animal. For a moment, Molly just stood there, staring. Fred had to get back up. He had to get back up. He was her little trooper, he always got back on his feet.

The knowledge that he was really gone did not instantly click into her mind. No, it swirled slowly, like the beginning of a tornado picking up speed as she thought of everything and anything he would never get the chance to do. She did not cry. It was beyond grief that she felt. Her world was over. One of her babies was gone... no matter how hard she had tried, she had been unable to save one of her own.

She barley noticed the fighting that was going on, barley noticed that the walls and corridors of Hogwarts were shattering around her. It didn't matter, none of it mattered now.

" Mum! MUM! "

Feeling as if her head had just been pulled from under water, Molly looked around, eyes wide as her youngest fought the mountain of a death eater opposite her. Ginny's eyes were wide, and there was panic because that Death Eater was so big and he was way to close...

It took Molly about two seconds to get that Death Eater down on the ground. He was screaming in a way that didn't sound even remotely human, but it did not matter. All Molly knew was that the fight wasn't over, because her babies were still out there and she'd be damned before she let them die too.

Eyes glowing with the rage and strengh of a Weasley women, Molly fought tooth and nail against all Death Eaters in her way. She caught the stupefied look of her daughter as she brought down two at once.

The Death Eaters had retreated, but Molly knew that would only last for so long. Taking her youngest daughter by the hand, they made their way slowly to the pile of the dead.

Fred lay still, eyes open and glassy. Moving toward his side, Molly stared at her little boy. He looked just like Fabian did. Crouching low, Molly ran her fingers through his soft red hair, pulling back when she felt the dry blood. She didn't know for sure it that was exactly the moment she started crying.

" Fredy... Oh my little Fredy. You cant be gone, you cant! " Her voice was shaking, pain lacing every word. She felt as if the hurt was physical, and as she watched her George move as if in a daze toward his fallen brother, her heart broke all over again. She didn't know if the family could ever get through this loss. They needed Fred, needed him like a fish needed water or a bird needed wings. He was the one anyone could go to, Georges other half, one of the only ones brave enough to fight back when she yelled at him.

Draping herself across his still frame, she cried and cried until great hiccups were occurring so often she was having trouble getting air into her lungs. Aurthur put a hand on the small of her back, but she barley felt it.

She did not know how long she sat like that, laying across her dead sons body like a shield.

It was the terrifying voice of Voldemort that brought her out of her haze.

" Harry Potter is dead! "

The words surrounded her like walls. Not another one. Not another one of her babies. For that was what Harry had become since she had met him, another of her children.

Forcing herself away from Fred's cold body, she moved with the group of people to the front of the doors.

The Death Eaters lined in a row, cold glittering eyes on the Hogwarts worriers. Which ones of them had killed Fred? Had they been killed?

Then the thought of Fred was pushed to the back of her mind, as her eyes came to rest on the still form of Harry Potter, cradled in a wailing Hagrid's arms.

Her heart seemed to stop as she looked at yet another boy she had failed to protect.

She barley took in what Voldemort said next, eyes still stuck to the limp Harry Potter. She knew there was very little chance of her surviving this night no matter what Voldemort said. He would not want her or her husband, and she doubted very much that he would spare Ron.

No. She would not let him take another of hers. She didn't care if she had to run him through with a sowing needle herself, but she would not let him or the rest of his little stooges touch one more of her children.

Seeing Harry get up when everyone thought he was dead was probably the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced. Green eyes glowing with purpose and power, he practically screamed LIFE!

She was doing her best, fighting the Death Eaters with every ounce strengh in her bones. Ducking a slicing curse from one of the braver ( or more stupid ) Death Eaters, she sent back a bat bogey hex that hit him with a great clap of power. She had barley disposed of him when she saw her only daughter nearly miss a bright green curse...

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were all fighting Bellatrix with everything they had, but she was just to powerful. Bellatrix had been dueling a lot longer than any of the three other girls had, and she was showing it. Every curse she sent their way was made with deadly accuracy, most of the time only missing the girls my inches.

Rage flickered in the normally sweet tempered women's eyes. That creature, for Molly did not think of Bellatrix as being anything near human, was trying to take another of her kids a way from her!

She was about to learn why mother lions were so feared.

" NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH! " Throwing her cloak off as she ran, Molly made her way to Bellatrix quickly.

Laughing at the plump women in front of her, Bellatrix looked nothing but amused. Did this dirty little blood traitor really think she could take her? Bellatrix Lestrange? The thought was laughable.

It was a stupid mistake.

" OUT OF MY WAY! " Molly roared in every since of the word. Her red hair flying like a wild mane around her face, eyes flashing with a sort of inner power that only a mother could really understand.

She fought with every little bit of power she had. Left and right, up and down. She blasted and cursed until there were great holes littering the ground all around her. Letting out a little smirk of her own at the now worried look that had entered Bellatrix's eye's, she through a blinding hex.

Bellatrix was just barley able to avoid it, ducking and rolling away. Advancing on her like a fallen angel, Molly moved like the predator she really was.

Taking a risk, Bellatrix said the first thing that came to her mind.

" What will happen to your children once I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie? "

She had hoped that it would have made the Weasley women buckle, hearing once more of her not long dead son. She had hoped it would have distracted her---.

" You --- Will --- Never --- Touch --- Our --- Children --- Again! " Screamed Molly.

Bellatrix let out a hysterical laugh, eyes glinting madly.

It was a bad move.

Molly, thinking only of the children she'd gladly give her life for, pushed the Avada Kedavra towards Bellatrix's laughing figure.

It hit her full in the chest, and Molly had a moment of triumph as she watched the mad witch fall.

Never mess with a mother lions cubs.

A/N I am so depressed right now, so many of my favorite characters were killed... I don't even know what to do. This story might not make much sense, I wrote it mostly so I'd have something to do. Hopefully you liked it, send me a review if you did!


End file.
